Scorched Scales
by Tundrafire
Summary: AU. Dragons are creatures of myth. But that just what people think. In a cave lays a cold and bitter black dragon that attacks any mortal that dares enter it's territory. NOT YAOI
1. Prologue

Me: Yo. This is my first fanfic on .

Ichigo: Hurray for you. -_-

Me: Shut up wise ass! I didn't ask your opinion!

Ichigo: Well I'm giving it anyway.

Me: *_gets in Ichigo's face* _Piss off!

Ichigo: Fuck you.

Me: BAKA!

Renji: Hey guys-

Me and Ichigo: SHUT UP!

Renji: Yikes O-o

…

_**Prologue**_

The field was wide and open. The sun reflecting off every blade of grass. A young black dragon with horns of ivory played in the grass while a female laid down, keeping an eye on the adventurous hatchling.

There was a harsh wind, and the female lifted her plated head to scan the area, when an arrow flew across the field and struck her light orange scaled being. Her screech of pain made the young dragon freeze. He jerked his head around to see an arrow sticking out of his mother's left eye.

The female saw her hatchling running towards her, and grabbed him and shot towards the sky. The female flew to the valley where she and her hatchling reside. Suddenly she crashed, skidding to a halt in the forest. The hatchling wiggled out of her grasp, and ran to check and his mothers' eye.

When he go there, he asked," Mom, are you alright? His mother dragged her head to face him and gave him a sad look with her good eye. She sighed," No, hatchling." With that answer, she lifted a, now tattered and torn, wing revealing multiple arrows along her pale under belly. She turned her attention back towards her hatchling. The hatching stared at her in confusion. She smiled weakly saying," I'm sorry I can't be with you in body, my hatchling, but promise to remember the magic I taught you." The young dragon was now crying after realizing what she meant. She to began to cry, but continued to speak," Live on, Hatchling." The young one nodded, still crying. She moved closer to him, despite her fatal wounds," Live on and grow strong, Ichigo." With that she died leaving Ichigo to fend for himself.


	2. Wanted

_**Wanted**_

_Through the fields, and past the forest, a young child stumbled upon a cave hidden by ivy. The child pushed past the ivy to see scorch marks and scratches along the entrance. The child, a young girl, ventured past the marks, to venture further in, when she froze. A pair of golden eyes glared at her from the darkness in the back of the cave. She stepped back in fear, and the creature growled at her, sending her bolting through the ivy, and away from the cave._

…

The wanted board was covered in posters. Ranging from thieves to monsters.

A red haired hunter stared at the board for the longest time until a short young woman with black hair and violet eyes yelled, "Renji hurry up and pick a bounty. You're blocking the board!" Renji flinched and grabbed a random poster," Fine Rukia just stop yelling, I would like to hear what's going on around me, too."

He walked away from the fuming midget and the board and looked at the job he randomly took:

**Wanted**

Monster

Please help. Monster has been terrorizing anyone who ventured into the forest, past the river. It has attacked children to elderly, and everything in between. We ask for you, brave hunters to capture and/or slay the beast.

_**500,000,000 jewel plus a horse **_

Renji's eyebrows shot up in surprise, from the reward for finding the beast. He would be sitting pretty for a few years, and a horse would make traveling and hunting easier. He walked in the direction of the village that posted the poster.

…

Above the cave covered in ivy, a black dragon lounged in the sun. A centaur with the body of a gray horse and the upper body of a woman with green hair, and a red stripe across the bridge of her nose approached the cave and yelled, "Ichigo wake up!" An armored eyelid slid open and honey-brown eyes stared at the centaur, as she waved up at the black dragon. Ichigo moved his head away from the grinning centaur and growled," Nel, it's too early in the day to yell at others when they're trying to sleep." Nel stomped a black hoof yelling, "But Ichigo I want to play." Ichigo dragged his ebony stained head to the side ,on top, of the hollow stone mountain. Held up by Ichigo, himself.

"I'll play with you later Nel, Just let me rest now."

"But I want to play!"

"Why is that?"

"'Cause I'm bored."

"Then go terrorize the hobbits or something."

Nel stopped bickering and thought for a moment. "Hey, that's a really good idea". She then trotted off yelling, "Thank for the idea Ichigo!"

Ichigo watched her leave and mumbled, "I pity the poor fool that she'll stumble across." He then dozed off as the sunshine caressed his scaled in gentle light.

Ichigo may be resentful toward other creatures, but Nel was an exception. She was the only one Ichigo would open up to. She even got Ichigo to take the form of a human to play with her and, on rare occasions, got him to smile. Ichigo would have gone completely feral if not for Nel.

After a few more hours, Ichigo left his perch to hunt for food, which was scarce because of the humans he loathed. He hoped he didn't have to steal more farm animal to satisfy his hunger. He smelled the air; he flew and scouted, but once again not even a rabbit in sight. So he tilted his wings to go towards a nearby village to steal another one of those stringy creatures the humans called cows.

When the village saw him, they prepared to attack, with the help of the hunter that arrived a few hours ago.

…

Renji arrived only a few hours ago, and already the village was being attacked.

A black creature was flying towards the cattle, just as the elder said it would. He already had a trap for it. He was waiting for it in the cattle field hidden among the cattle waiting to a clear shot.

The monster swooped down and grabbed a cow and Renji fired a spear that pierces the side of the monster a little below the wing. It roared as blood leaked from the severe wound, as the, now dead, cow fell to the ground. Is retaliation, the monster, black as death in Renji's opinion, screeched, "Getsuga Tenshou!" It swung its spiked tail and, what appeared to be a black light, shot out across the field, killing anything along its path.

It final turned and was fleeing from the scene. The villagers gave Renji the horse from the reward and he chases after it. He knew it was heavily wounded from the spear, because you could see the blood dripping from trees and washing down creeks.

…

Well there's the next chapter so tada

Ichigo: Why am I the one who gets hurt?

Me: You always get hurt, even in the anime.

Ichigo: That's not true.-

Me and Renji: Yes it is -_-

Ichigo: *emo corner*

Nel: *pat on back* It's O.k. If you get hurt I can always spit on you.

Everyone except Nel: *Scoot away*


	3. Tears and Blood

_**Tears and Blood**_

Renji continued follow the blood trail until he reached torn down vegetation and upturned dirt. He then stopped his horse and continued the search on foot. He studied his surroundings, "It appears the creature crashed." The blood smeared into the dirt only strengthened his conclusion.

He resumed walking down the trail to find the beast.

…

Nel was frantic. She was playing in the woods, and stumbled upon a wounded Ichigo. A long serrated spear stuck out of his side. Giving his black scales a crimson hue. She tried everything to get the spear out, but the results just made the wound worse. Even worse, Ichigo wasn't moving and his breathing was shallow and ragged.

She was crying when she heard the twigs behind her snap. She whipped around to see a man with red hair and tribal tattoos approach them, with a sword drawn. She tensed, ready to trample the man and demanded, "Who are you?"

The man glanced at her and replied, "Renji Abarai. I'm a hunter, and I'm here to do my job." Nel was pissed, "Well Abarai. What is your job?" Renji smirked," I'll give you a hint. It involves that monster behind you. It appears the spear didn't kill it."

Nel suddenly attacked the hunter. Her diamond hard hooves swiping at him, while she slashed at him with a dagger she hid from view. Renji easily blocked and countered, hitting Nel's forequarters and staining her hide with her own blood. Nel stumbled from the attack and fell, but when Renji was about to deliver the final blow a torrent of black fire forced him to dodge. He turned his attention to the black monster that growled weakly at him. Nel yelled, "Ichigo, please don't!"

Renji froze,_ '__**that monster has a name?'**__ Nel got up and rushed over to Ichigo. Her crying made Renji hesitate. She begged, "Please hunter, don't kill him. He didn't do anything wrong. We just want to be left alone," she was now glaring at Renji," But you humans cause us to steal your food, and hunt on your lands, because you take all of our prey and land. Can't you just go away!"_

_ Renji looked down and lowered his sword. He gentle walked up to the pair and asked, "May I remove the spear?" Nel tensed but nodded anyway. Once the spear was out he asked, "Is this monster your friend?" Nel blinked then smiled, "Ichigo's not a monster. He's a dragon, and my best friend." They both looked at Ichigo, whose breathing was even now and no longer bleeding._


	4. Apologies

Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update, but with a death threat from my friend who acts like Renji, I'm up and typing again.

Renji: I THREATENED YOU?! O_o

Me: NO. Pay attention. I said friend.

Renji: So I'm not your friend?

Me: You're a friend, just not that friend. -_-

Renji: Oh…. I feel stupid.

Me and Ichigo: You are stupid.

…

_**Apologies**_

Ichigo woke up, his body aching. He shifted, making his bones crake. "Ichigo, your OK!," Nel blocked his blurring vision, with a giant hug.

A chuckle reached Ichigo's, causing Ichigo to whip his scaled head around toward the noise, causing Nel to fall, face first, to the ground. Ichigo caught sight of a red-head with tattoos, sitting by a fire.

Ichigo growled at the human, causing the human to reach for his sword. Before anything got out of hand, Nel leaped between them. "No fighting," She began yelling, "Ichigo, your to injury to fight, you baka! Renji, you said you would stop trying to kill Ichigo!" Small tears at the corner of the gray coated centaur eyes caused Ichigo to stop his growling.

He gave Renji a small nod," I apologize for my behavior."

Renji lowered his sword and nodded back," I'm sorry for trying to kill ya."

The trio settled into an awkward silence. The fire crackling just made it worse. Renji gazed at the fire. Ichigo settled back down, and Nel laid down next to Ichigo.

The forest was silent until a drowsy Nel muttered, "Thanks for apologizing guys."

Ichigo glanced at a sleeping Nel, and then turned his gaze on Renji, causing the red-head to flinch.

"So what's your name, Hunter?"

"Renji Abarai. I'm guessing your names Ichigo. I gotta tell ya. I've never met a person, let alone a dragon, that was named after strawberries."

Ichigo growled in annoyance," My name doesn't mean strawberry. It's meaning is "he who protects,"

Renji met Ichigo's gaze," Well Ichigo, What are you protecting?"

Ichigo glance at Nel, "I protect my family. Even if my family is an ignoring centaur with green hair."

They both chuckled, and glanced at the fire, as it popped, sending spark into the night sky. Ichigo curled around Nel and fell into a somewhat light sleep. Renji watched the fire a little longer. Then he laid down to get some sleep of his own.


	5. Shiro

Me: Sorry it took so long to update.

Ichigo: Really?

Me: Shut up… so this is what it feels like to argue with oneself. Weird.

Renji: Yep. You're insane.

Me: … Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo * epic faint*

Ichigo and Renji: And we lost her. -_-

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnneeeeee

Shiro

The forest was busy with morning activity when the trio finally woke up. Nel was the first to get up, her stomach leading the way. She wondered of without a second thought.

Next to awaken was Renji. He was stiff from sleeping in a slightly uncomfortable position on the soft dirt. He shook his head to clear the groggy feeling that followed him every time he woke up. Dirt and debris fell from his long red hair. He sighed as he stood up, stretching his muscles and popping his back until he was satisfied with the outcome. Now he was ready for the morning, but there was one more being in their newly formed group that was content with sleeping the day away.

Ichigo was snoring lightly when Renji went to stand in front of him.

" Ichigo, wake up!" , Renji would yell. No response. " WAKE UP!" Still no response. Renji got a medium size stick and tipped on Ichigo's black plated snout. The result was a black tail tripping Renji as Ichigo, still asleep, shifted away from him.

Renji grew inpatient and kicked Ichigo in the side. Resulting in Ichigo's swift movement as he shot up with a yelp.

Ichigo turned to Renji growling, " What was that for?"

"You tripped me asshole!"

" I was asleep. How could I trip you. Ya fucking pineapple!"

" At least I aien't no strawberry!"

"Hunter!"

"Dragon!"

They were bickering even when Nell came back with some fish and fruit. She sweat dropped at their actions, "Guys?" Both fell silent at the acknowledgement of the Centaur.

Nel set the food on the ground, not caring if the items got dirty. She knew Ichigo could burn any dirt on the fish and fruit could be peeled. She sat down, motioning Renji to join her as Ichigo made a semi circle around them as they ate their all natural breakfast.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The trio was walking down a path made by Ichigo watching the birds fly and the forest dwellers interact with each other. All seemed peaceful, the forest singing its midday toon as all listened to the song.

It was a lively toon. Full of joy and happiness. Perking up even the ever cautious Ichigo as they padded along the trail. Nell trotting around, and Renji walking behind Ichigo, at a comfortable pace.

But that tranquility ending when the forest abruptly went silent. The group froze in suspicion. The was a flash of white, causing Ichigo to jerk his head toward the source. A laugh echoed thoughout the forest. It sounding like it came from underwater. Echoing and evil. Ichigo curled his tail around Nel as Renji readied his sword, but before they could act, a white blur broadsided Ichigo, hitting his left flank. Nel leaped out of the way, and watched from afar as the white menace was finally seen.

A dragon, white as bone with gold on black eyes, grinned savagely down at Ichigo. Ichigo snarled and swung his tail around, hitting the white dragon behind his right foreleg, staining the sickening white with red blood, but not truly injuring the beast.

It spoke again in a quiet voice, " Hello "King."

Ichigo hissed one word before hell broke loose in the forest. Just one simple word.

"_**Shiro"**_


	6. News

Thanks to an idea from Booklover2526, there will be a twist in the story. It's an ingenious twist, and so much fun to write… Mwahahahahwhat?

Ichi: You OK Tundra?

Me: Whatever do you mean?

Shiro: You're an odd one.

Me: Like you have room to talk, you albino doubleganger!

Ichi: Why do I feel insulted?

Me: Because I insulted your evil "twin".

Ichi & Shiro: We're not twins.

Me: I know, you're both a pair of doublegangers. :3

Ichi & Shiro: Ouch…

LLiinnee ooff aawweessoommeenneessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Shiro, get the fuck off me, damn it!" Renji froze and and awkward silence filled the air and the forest, once again, started singing a toon. Renji had a confused look on his face, while Nel was just annoyed with Shiros antics.

"What 'King'? Aren't we friends"

"Shut up dumbass!"

Nel walked up to Renji, "Bet this is confusing, from the look on your face."

"Yep. What the hell just happened?"

"The white dragon is Shiro. He and Ichigo have a dysfunctional brotherly relationship"

"That's obvious."

The pair turned their attention back to the dragons. Watching them argue at each other.

"Get off me, your fucking snowflake."

"At least my name doesn't mean Strawberry."

Shiro stepped off of Ichigo and Ichigo got up to face Shiro, although they were casting insults at the other, instead of just talking.

Ichigo looked at his injured side. "Damn it Shiro. Do your gotta' tackle me every time you see me."

Shiro shrugged and winced when it caused his wounded forearm pain. "Well, you get hurt no matter what happens, so I don't see your simmering over old new." Shiro then gazed at Nel and Renji, mostly Renji. "Who the hell are you?"

Renji returned his gaze. "My name is Renji Abarai. Why?"

Shiro stepped towards Renji. "You smell like a hunter."

Nel leaped in front of Renji, " Shiro, leave Renji alone."

Shiro smirked and returned his attention to Ichigo, who was glaring at the white dragon.

"What are you doing here Shiro? We both know you don't come find us, unless something was wrong."

Shiro stretched , resembling a cat, and smirked. " Din ya hear the news lately", Ichigo glared in return, " Didn't think so." Shiros' expression turned grim as he said," Trappers are in the kingdom. The King has hired them to catch a dragon"

"Which dragon?"

"A dragon with brown eyes and black scales that would but Death so shame."

Ichigo turned his gaze toward the now setting sun. "So this time it's me, he's after"

Renji was once again confused and asked, "What do you mean?"

Shiro turned his eerie gaze on Renji and explained, "The lord that 'owns' this land, and others, likes to collect rare creatures. Humanoid of otherwise. His name is Sosuke Aizen, but every creature here just calls him Aizen. He became King through betrayal and tricks, but no one seems to care. It pathetic." He turned his gaze back to Ichigo, "Be careful."

Ichigo nodded," Thanks for the warning Shiro."

Shiro nodded in return and opened his ashen wings. Rising them to the skies he took flight, towards a distant mountain.

Ichigo looked at his companions. "Let's eat and sleep on the news we now know. I'll think of a strategy tomorrow."

Nel yawned and Renji replied, " OK."

The trio then began setting camp for tonight. Renji stopped to rest and thought_** 'I have to leave soon, or the other hunters will wonder.' **_He sighed then went back to his task, each of them oblivious to the real trouble brewing within the kingdom.


End file.
